the volturi little girl
by Xx-juliet-rose-xX
Summary: The volturi adopted a little girl named Juliet Gomez. follow her world full of vampires.


The Voltori's little girl

Hi my name is Juliet Melody Rose Gomez I am 5 years old and look like this.

I have a dad his name is Conner Myles Gomez and he is 26 years old and looks like this.

My mommy died two days after I was born because she had a heart attack, the nurses and docters tried everything to help but it was already too late. Daddy is always very protective of me he calls me lots of nicknames but most of time he calls me little siren because I love to sing. Well I have to go now me and daddy are going to Volterra in Italy and our flight is going off soon also the pilot said we have to buckle up.

Chapter 1: The plane ride

We will arrive in Volterra within 3 days please be patient on the ride and thank you for choosing air Mango. The pilot of the plane said once we took off "Daddy what are we going to do on a plane for 3 days" I asked daddy with a pout on my face cause of the long time we are going to be in this thing. "Well we can watch some movies play some games and listen to music, don't worry we won't get bored" daddy said with a chuckle as he put his arm around my shoulders pulling me into his chest giving me a side hug. "Hello my name is Rika is there anything I can get you to eat or drink" a plane attendant asked us daddy already knew what I would get "Can I have two chocolate milkshakes with a large plate of chips with cheese souse over it and a large steak with extra fries please" he asked her as she scribbled it on a note pad "Coming right up" she said and then went to the people in front of us. Our food came me and daddy ate while we talked in between and laughed when a man walked passed us with toilet paper on his pants "Man I'm stuffed what about you sweet heart" daddy asked patting his stomach blowing out long sigh "Yeah me to" I said as I leaned against my seat resting my head against it and looked out the window to see some city lights. "Daddy look at the lights" I said with a big smile on my face daddy leaned forward to look out the window "Wow, now would you look at that" he said with amazement in his voice "It's so pretty" I said and looked at him, he smiled and pulled me into his lap so I rested my head on his chest and gave a yawn to which dad chuckled "Go to sleep my little siren" he said and wrapped his arms around me "Night daddy" I said and closed my eyes the last thing I heard him say was "Sweet dreams little siren" and I was fast asleep. The next morning when I woke up daddy was already awake and I have to admit we had a lot of fun from playing cards and board games to watching movies there was one that was very funny it was called Mr. Bones me and daddy laughed hysterics when the pig landed on the fat one there were tears coming out of our eyes some people even gave us weird glances but we just ignored it, that night we had dinner and went to sleep. The next day was pretty much the same when the pilot said we would be landing soon, finally I thought we are never going to land.

Chapter 2: Volterra

Land, finally, I would kiss the ground but that would just be gross so let's cross that off "Daddy, daddy were are going now" I asked as he took my hand and walked through the crowd. "First we are going to find my car and then we are going to the hotel we will be staying at then we can go explore a little since it's still morning" daddy said. We went to het our luggage then we went to find our car there was a really funny guy that worked at the car place were daddy's car was he told me I looked like one of the wives from the Voltori but I wouldn't know that, so after that we went to our hotel it was a 5 star hotel and really pretty. After me and daddy got to our room he helped me unpack and soon we were done "Can we go exploring now daddy" I asked putting on a puppy dog face knowing he can't resist if I put one on "But of course we can, why don't we get some breakfast while we do so, yeah" I happily nodded while he took my hand and we went out the door locking it. What can I say about Volterra, everything is awesome here the shops, malls and the food is absolutely delicious, me and daddy went to buy some soap cause we forgot to bring some for our vacation here. Me and daddy were talking when it felt like I am being watched my eyes found a alley that was really dark I squirted my eyes and thought I saw a figure but it was gone in a second, must have been my imagination "What are you looking at little siren" daddy asked I just shook my head smiling at him. "Daddy can we go to the music theatre and see what instruments they have" I asked "Of course we go" he said loudly as he picked me up and walked over the road making me giggle, that too was amazing so after a day of exploring we went back to the hotel got room service and watched some cartoons and shows on the telly. "Hey dad let's go see what the hotels music room looks like" I said with excitement in my voice I really like music and singing a lot "Sure maybe you and I can sing something together" he said jumping from the couch throwing me over his shoulder running out the door making me laugh hard. We found the music room and sang lots of songs together like never grow up, your gravity holds me and safe and sound we also just played on the instruments making lullabies and melodies. After that me and dad walked hand in hand back to our room and went to sleep under the warm covers "Night daddy I love you" I said into his chest "Love you too little siren, sweet dreams" and we fell asleep.

Chapter 3: A trip in the voltori's castle part 1

So today me and daddy are going to the Voltori's castle since we weren't there yesterday I got ready while daddy did the same "Okay, so first we are going to have some breakfast then we will go to the castle" daddy said as he took my hand while we walked down the hall. We quickly ate our breakfast or I did I was really excited to go to the castle "C'mon daddy hurry up" I said to him giggling as he took his last bite "Okay okay I'm done" he said with a grin standing up to pay our bill "Took you long enough" I said with a serious face before it broke into a mad grin. Soon we were at the castle were our tour guide who's name was Heidi came to us "Welcome to the Volterra Castle our tour will begin shortly" she said as she looked trough the crowd but when her eyes landed on me it looked like she frozed and shocked for a few seconds but then seemed to have relaxed "I will be with you in a moment please looked around" she said and turned and walked down a hall but before she turned around the corner she looked at me again as if to make sure about something she then looked into my eyes I didn't know what to do so I smile and waved at her she returned it only with a smaller smile "Daddy did you see the way she looked at me" I asked once she was gone "Yeah, maybe you just looked like someone she knows" he said as he picked me up and put me on his hip we looked around for a bit before she came back with two others both looked to be about 20 years old "Alright everybody, this is Demitri and Felix who will make sure we won't get lost" this castle must be really big. She walked trough halls and told us about a lot of different things how there was wars and paintings we were now going talking about the wives "This is Lady Athenodora who is married to Mister Gaius this here is Lady Sulpicia married to Mister Aro also we have Lady Didime who was married to Mister Marcus but she was killed by Romanians when she was exploring the woods. They killed her and burned her were they gave her ashes to Mister Marcus as a way to say they are not to be messed with" Heidi said "That is a mean thing to do daddy" I whispered to "It is, now that I do look closely you really do look like Lady Didime" he said as he looked at the painting of her and it was true I really do look like her just younger, just then we came to big doors "We are now entering the throne room please be on your best behaviour" Heidi said as Demitri and Felix opened the doors for us.

Chapter 4: A trip in the Voltori's castle part 2

"Welcome to Volterra I am Aro these are my brothers Gaius and Marcus and the rest here are our guard so please look around but refrain from touching objects some are very historic" he said as he looked through the crowd as if to look for something when his eyes found mine he did the same what Heidi did only his eyes turned soft and sad when he looked at me then he seemed to mask it with joy and smiled at me and went to sit back on his throne. "C'mon little siren let's see what they have here" daddy said as he finally putted me on my feet taking my hand. We walked around the room looking at amazing things he also read me some of the things that were written although I could already read I am very smart for my age, I suddenly felt a lot of eyes on my back and me curious to see who it was looked at the direction to see it was Gaius, Aro and Marcus with two ladies behind them it was Athenodora and Sulpicia "Daddy look it is the wives" I said with a huge grin tucking on daddy's sleeve pointing at them, daddy looked to where my finger was pointed "It is now huh, well aren't they pretty" he said with a sly smile I looked at him wide eyed and gasped then hit him on arm as hard as I can he looked surprised that I hit him "They are married you can't look at them like that" I said but he started to laugh and I still looked at him wide eyed "I was only kidding, you should see your face right now" he said as he picked me up hugging me before putting me back on the ground I just shook my head when I heard Aro say "I am very sorry to tell but I believe the tour has come to an end" I groaned not wanting it to end people started to out the doors where Heidi was waiting for then daddy was also going but I said to him "There is one thing I must do" I said to him he raised an eyebrow and let go of my hand I turned around and ran to Aro not many would do what I just did I ran to him hugging him around his waist everybody that was there seemed shocked but I looked up to him and said "Don't be sad you should let go off the past and look into the future" with that said I turned around and ran back to daddy where he picked me up "What was that for" he asked as we went to go out the door "He looked sad daddy all of them did and it is because I look like Lady Didime so when they saw me they thought of her and it is in the past they should look into the future and not be sad anymore" I said but before we went out I looked at him and all were wide eyed before the door shut.

Chapter 5: Red eyed stranger

So as me and daddy went out Heidi was gathering the next group that was also going to see castle "Were to now my little siren" daddy asked I didn't know where I wanted to go so I said "You can choose cause I'm all out of ideas" I said laughing when daddy's face lit up he said "Let's go to the amusement park and see what is there" I nodded my head also agreeing with him. Me and daddy got to the car and drove to the park I was telling him about what I thought of the castle and how I can't believe at the way he looked at the wives he laughed just then we drove through the gates. Me and daddy are having a lot of fun here we went on all the rides even the Ferris Wheel it was very high and spooky but I loved it right now me and daddy are eating at a pizza place and it is delicious or shall I say was "Done now little siren" daddy asked as he wiped his mouth off with a napkin "Yep all done" I said rubbing my tummy proving that I'm full. "Okay I'm just gonna go to the restroom real quick you wait here kay" I nodded as he stood up just as daddy went in the restroom some man was sitting in daddy's chair "Hello there little girl" he said he looked really weird he had red eyes and blonde hair and very pale skin "Erm hello" I said softly. "Oh how rude of me my is Joshua what is yours" he asked me "Juliet" I said starting to feel uncomfortable with him here luckily daddy came back and saw my face he instantly got into daddy mode "What are doing at my daughter" he asked in a hard tone "Well I'm merely keeping her some company but it's seems that I'm no longer needed. It was nice to meet you Juliet" said Joshua as he stood up daddy the came to sit next to me and pulled me close to him "I'm sorry I left you here" but it wasn't his fault "It's okay I'm fine now" I said and gave him a comforting hug which he returned. So for the rest of the day we still had some fun some but it felt like I was being watched daddy must have noticed cause he asked me "What's wrong little siren" he seemed concerned "I'm just feeling a little uncomfortable that's all" I said to him. "Well let's go home then" he said taking my hand as we went to the car we buckled up and went back to the hotel when we went to our room we watched some movies and played some games till it was getting really late "Maybe we should go for a walk before coming to bed" daddy said I nodded and went to get on some boots and a jacket daddy did the same and we went outside it was a lovely night, about to turn bad.

Chapter 6: volturi's rescue, Joshua, daddy part 1

We, as in me and daddy walked around for a bit, Italy is very beautiful at night with all the lights and some playing music in the streets others dancing and laughing making me feel happy too. "And why are you so quiet" daddy asked me I shrugged smiling "I don't know it just feels so calm tonight. Everybody seems happy" I said daddy smiled and took my hand "Let's go back to hotel it's getting pretty chilly now" he said we talked for a while and then I saw Joshua with an evil smirk on his face he was looking at daddy who didn't seem to like it very much, oh boy. "What do you want" daddy asked him as he began to walk backwards with each step daddy went to him "Oh not much just two little things, nothing much" he said and then disappeared into thin air "Daddy where did he go" I asked a little panicking "I don't know he was just-" right then something blew into my ear making me jump and turned around to see Joshua "Boo" he said and right then he pushed daddy into a wall holding him up by his neck chocking him "It is a shame how weak you humans are truly" and then he threw him through a wall. "Daddy" I exclaimed and went to run to him but was thrown into a wall making me scream in pain "Leave my daughter alone" daddy exclaimed he was bloody and had some really ugly bruises on him, Joshua only laughed "Look now Juliet and never forget this" he said right then he walked to daddy at impossible speed and bit into his neck making daddy scream in pain. "Stop it, please don't hurt my daddy" I said to him, daddy become limp and weak "Juliet run, get away from here" but I couldn't my leg was stuck just then daddy fell completely limp looking very pale, he was dead. I began to cry and screamed at daddy telling him to wake up but nothing "You monster you killed my daddy" I screamed at Joshua which seemed to make him angry cause now I was being held in the air he had his hand firmly around my neck and threw me into a wall again making blood come out of my mouth and my left leg felt on fire, he broke my leg. "And now I shall enjoy my prey that I have been saving for a long time" Joshua said "You were the one I saw in the allay" I said realising it was him "Took you long enough to figure it out, and now I will drink every single drop of blood you have, for you, are my dessert as you smell like strawberries and vanilla combine. What a remarkable scent you have, very addicting too" he said and launched for me but something else collided with him.

Chapter 7: Voltori's rescue, Joshua, daddy part 2

It was Mister Aro he held him by the neck and Joshua looked very scared "There is nothing more in this world that I hate then an untamed newborn, Jane" he said "Oh honey what did he do to you" it was Lady Athenodora who came to me and picked me up bloodied and all but she didn't care "He killed daddy and broke my leg" I said and the thought of daddy dead made me sob very hard. "Shh it's okay now I've got you I won't let anybody hurt you" she said trying to sooth me Lady Sulpicia also came to me in the same speed Joshua had just then the other Voltori members came and some of the guards, Felix and Dimitri were there to along with Mister Marcus and Gaius. Joshua screamed in pain when Jane said "Pain" I don't know how she did that but he deserved so much pain right now cause of all the bad things he did to me and daddy and also the others that he has killed, Felix and Dimitri held him by his arms with one of their feet on his legs "Thank you Jane" Mister Aro said to her she smiled at him and turned her head she looked me up and down and then seemed angry but not at me at Joshua I got a little scared when she all but reared the word "Pain" at Joshua some seemed surprised to see Jane so mad even Lady sulpicia and Athenodora while Joshua screeched in pain and pleaded her to stop she did stop after a few seconds and then stood next to a boy who seemed to be her twin brother. He and I locked eyes and I was unable to look away from his red ones he seemed the same with my green ones it was like nothing else mattered just him. Mister Marcus said something but I couldn't hear because I started to see black spots and I fainted from pain and blood loss. I woke up in what seemed to be a meadow I saw a figure few feet away and realised it was daddy "Daddy" I exclaimed and ran to him he picked me up and spin me around "Were are we daddy" I asked him "We are in the afterlife's garden there is something I have to tell you" he said and putted me on the ground and got down on one knee he was wearing other clothes to "You can't come with me on this journey this time, you still have some things to change on earth" he said and I started to feel sad "Will I ever see you again then" I asked "You will, the Voltori are going to take care of you they are going to love you and be your mommies and daddies now, but know I will always love you" he said "Good-bye my little siren I love you" he said hugging me " I love you to daddy, always"

Chapter 8: Getting to know the Volturi and learning their ways

"She is waking up, Renata, go get Aro for me" a soft angelic voice said but then a sharp pain shot through my leg making me whimper "Shh sweetie it's alright now, your safe" I then felt a cold hand on my head and I slowly began to open my eyes. At first it seemed very dark but then there came some light I saw Lady Athenodora on my left and Lady Sulpicia on my right "Where am I" I asked admiring the Victorian style room full of black and reds. "You are in the castle, dear Cara, with us" it was Mister Aro who said it "Oh Mister Aro, hello" I said to him sitting up, he chuckled and came to sit next to Lady Sulpicia "How are you feeling my dear" he asked looking at me concernedly "Okay, my leg just hurts a little that's all" I said then I remembered what happened last night "Where is my daddy" I asked them, they looked hesitant at first but then "He is no longer with us anymore Cara we burned his body, so people would think you two went missing" Mister Aro said I just nodded knowing there is no point in arguing about it "So what happened to Joshua then" I asked Mister Aro just as Mister Marcus and Gaius entered too, Mister Gaius went to sit next to Lady Athenodra and Mister Marcus went to sit next to Mister Aro "Now Juliet don't be afraid of us after we tell you alright" it was Mister Marcus who said it I just slowly nodded as Mister Caius began to explain to me about vampires and the different types of vampires also of how they give tours to people in the castle so when they go to the throne room they drink their blood it was a lot to take in and also the guard who are vampires to that they have saved as humans and have special talents after they explained the room was quiet for a while they looked a bit nervous cause my face was blank at the moment "So then why didn't you eat me and daddy" I asked now with a confused face but then they started to laugh when Mister Marcus said "Out of all questions that is the one you had to ask" but then I began to pout at them for laughing at me so Lady Sulpicia said "We couldn't do that sweetheart you were to special to be harmed so we couldn't expose our secret and eat your dad and the others that is why Heidi immediately got another group of people, you're not scared" she asked but I shook my head no and raised my eyebrow at Mister Aro who was still laughing "Oh my dear, dear Cara, we are going to have so much fun with you here" he said "So I'm going to stay here" I asked and they nodded making me smile.

Chapter 9: Meeting everyone in the guard

"Well then Cara I asked some of the girls in the guard to decorate you a room I hope you like purple and silver and also you will be meeting the guard as long as you want to meet them" Mister Aro said that is when I looked at my leg it was in a purple cast "Can I meet them now please Mister Aro" I asked while he nodded but then Mister Gaius picked me off the bed and said "Call us by our first name" I nodded then he turned to rest "I'm carrying her" he said flatly and turned towards the door with me on his hip, Aro and Marcus came behind Gaius when the wives called behind them "Just don't take too long" but they rolled their eyes and we were out the door. That is when I saw two vampires outside "This is Renata and Santiago, and you two this is Juliet" I smiled they smiled and smiled "It's nice to meet you to little Mistress" they said but I then rose an eyebrow at them and said "Mistress, um why don't you just call me Juliet" they looked at Gaius, Aro and Marcus who nodded at them "It is nice to meet you Juliet" they said again making me smile. I waved at them when we walked away I met a lot of vampires on the guard they were all really nice to me, Marcus also explained the Voltori's status and how they are going to keep me a secret cause if others knew they would take me as target to over throne the Voltori I nodded at them when Heidi came "And this is Heidi but you already know that and I'm sure she knows you too" we looked at each other and smiled "How can I forget this little face with the sparkling smile master" Heidi asked then said "We are almost done with her room we just have some few finishing touched to do then, all done" Marcus nodded at her and she was then excused to finish my room we then walked on and found Felix and Dimitri who were in the training room, oh yeah leave it to them we said our hello's Felix even pinched my cheeks he said it was chubby while I giggled at him we went out there were only two more left to meet. That is when I saw a boy and girl it was Jane and her brother "And here we have Jane and her twin brother Alec, you two this is Juliet" Jane smiled at me and Alec did the same only smaller "You and I are going to have so much fun once your cast is off" she said jumping a little "Now Jane don't get to excited" Aro said looking amused at her Alec just nodded at me. The guard was great and I become their little mistress a new nickname from them my room is also very pretty and it's right next to Jane and Alec's, yay.

Chapter 10: A day with the guard

"Wake up little mistress wakey, wakey. Man how long do humans sleep" a male voice ask I then heard a sigh and felt the bed shift a little on my left I then felt a hand caressing my face so I slowly opened my eyes and saw it was Alec "Good morning Alec" I said yawning he smiled a little and said a hi. I then saw Dimitri, Heidi and Jane come into my room "Well, well seems like our little mistress is awake now we can have some fun" said Dimitri with a slight smirk on his face. I looked at him confused and sat up "What type of fun" I asked him and then Jane said with a mysterious voice "You will see" and I knew I was in for something strange. "Shopping seriously I thought we were going to do something fun" I said with a slight pout as the girls told me their plan "Well sweety we are going to have fun you'll see." Said Jane and it was true we had so much fun we got me alot of stuff for my room and the girls got


End file.
